Finn's First Day Of School
by Marymel
Summary: Nick takes Finn to his first day of preschool.


**Jackson, Greta and little Finn are my original characters, but i don't own CSI.**

**I had to write a story about little Finn going to preschool! You don't necessarily have to read my stories about Jackson in preschool from years ago, but I do reference them here. Anyway, hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick was feeling bittersweet as he helped Finn get ready for his very first day of preschool. He was thrilled to see his son so excited about preschool, but didn't want his son to grow up too fast.

Finn eagerly put his lunch box in his backpack. "Daddy, will dere be cookies?"

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile. "Remember, when we toured your classroom?"

"Oh, yeah!" Finn said. "An' Jackson say I got his teacher!"

"Yeah," Nick said. "And Miss Lisa said she can't wait to see you and you are going to do so many great things."

Finn smiled. He couldn't wait to start preschool, and Nick had to admit he was happy to see Finn growing up so well. Nick took Finn's picture on his first day of school, and they headed to the car.

They arrived at the preschool and Finn gazed at the children through his car window. "Daddy, lookit!"

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile. He loved seeing the children almost as much as Finn did.

Finn looked a little sad as he looked at his father. "Daddy, will preschool be fun?"

Nick turned to face Finn and softly smiled. "Yes, it will. You are going to be just fine, Finney."

"An' you be here later?" Finn asked.

"Absolutely," Nick assured him. "I have the day off, so I can pick you up and we can have pizza for supper. That sound good?"

Finn thought for a moment. "Can I get exta cheese?"

Nick smiled. "Sure." He reached over and took Finn's hand. "And you are an amazing kiddo, Finney. I love you."

That brought a smile to the four-year-old's face. "Love you, daddy!"

Nick smiled and got out of the car. Finn took off his seat belt and Nick opened his door. "You all set?" Nick asked.

"Yep!" Finn jumped down and took Nick's hand.

They found Finn's classroom and Finn waved at all the children he passed in the hallway. When they walked in, Finn gazed at all the toys and children with wide eyes. "Whoa!"

Nick smiled and crouched down to look in Finn's eyes. "You are going to be just fine, Finney."

Finn smiled at his father. "Yeah!"

Miss Lisa came over and smiled at the somewhat nervous father and son. "Hello, Finn. Hi, Mister Stokes."

"Hi," Nick said as Finn said, "Hi, Miss Lisa."

"Are you ready for school?" She asked the little boy.

Finn nodded and Nick smiled. "You're going to have a good day, Finney."

"Yeah!" Finn said. He thought for a moment. "Daddy, are you gunna have a good day?"

Nick couldn't help but smile at his thoughtful son. "I will. I'm going to miss you, but I think we're both going to be just fine."

Finn nodded and smiled. "Yeah. But don't forget to be you!"

Nick smiled, remembering how his sister Melanie gave Finn the advice after he told her he liked peanut butter even if his daddy doesn't. "You be you, Finney."

"I love you," Finn said as he gave Nick a hug. Nick wrapped his arms around his son, just loving the moment. "I love you, Finney."

Miss Lisa smiled as she took Finn's hand and led him into the classroom. Finn turned and waved at his father. Nick waved and smiled at his sweet son.

No sooner had Finn walked into the classroom did a little boy rush up to Finn. "Do you wanna play trains wif me?" He asked.

Finn smiled. "Okay!" Miss Lisa let the boys run and play with the toy trains. A little girl rushed up to play with Finn and the other boy, and they laughed and played.

Nick stood and watched his son play with his new friends. He just loved seeing Finn so happy.

As promised, Nick took the day off and was there to pick Finn up. Finn happily rushed up to his father. "Hi, daddy!"

"Hey!" Nick said as he lifted his happy son into his arms. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah! I did ebryfing! I made friends an' ate cookies an' took a nap!"

"You did?" Nick asked as his son talked on and on about his day.

Finn looked as one of his new friends walked up to his mother. He wiggled out of Nick's arms and pulled his father to his new friend. "Daddy, dis Aiden! He my friend!"

"Hi, Finn's daddy!" Aiden said as his mother introduced herself to Nick. "Hi, I'm Yvonne."

"Nick. I think our sons are best friends."

Finn smiled up at his father. "Daddy, I got lots of friends! I gotta tell Jackson an' Geta about today!"

"They're my two godchildren," Nick told Yvonne. "In fact, Jackson had Miss Lisa when he was in preschool." Yvonne smiled and Aiden waved to Finn as they left. Finn excitedly talked about everything he did in preschool, and Nick smiled warmly at his happy son.

As soon as they got home, Nick called Greg to check in at the lab and see how Jackson's day at school went. Nick put the phone on speaker so Jackson and Greta could talk to Finn.

"Finn, how do you like Miss Lisa?" Jackson asked.

"Miss Lisa nice," Finn said. "She hab so many books and toys! An' we talk about our family!"

Jackson smiled as he listened to his buddy. "I'll bet you have the coolest one," he said .

Finn giggled. "Yeah!"

"I want to talk!" Greta shouted. "Finn, Baba went to school da whole day! An' he do lots of stuff!"

"Geta, preschool is fun!" Finn said with a giggle.

"You no forgets me?" Greta asked her best pal.

"No!" Finn said . "Geta, you my bestest friend. We bestest friends foreber!"

That brought a big smile to the little girl. "You my bestest friend, too!"

After dinner, Nick gave Finn a bath and the two settled in to read a book. Finn gazed up at Nick. "Daddy...You my bestest friend, too."

Nick smiled warmly at his thoughtful son. "Thank you, Finney. You're one of my bestest friends, too. We have a lot of great friends, huh?"

"Yep!" Finn smiled. "Today was da bestest! But da bestest part is dat I get to be wif you!"

Nick's heart swelled with love as he hugged his son. "That's the best part of my day, too. The best part of every day is when I get to be with you." He and Finn smiled at each other.

"Love you, daddy," Finn said as he settled into bed.

"Love you more, Finney." Nick smiled as Finn closed his eyes and went to sleep. He truly felt more love than he ever thought possible. He gently kissed Finn's forehead. "Love you more," he whispered. "Love you, Finney."

**The End**


End file.
